Transcending History
by SnowPrincessEiry
Summary: My name is Serenity Rivera, and I've just moved to Japan on behalf of my father and his company. I should have expected my life would be turned on it's head from the moment I entered Kaiba Corporation's doors...
**Story Breakdown**

 **DISCLAIMER**

-I DO NOT own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ , it's characters, or it's storyline. _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ ,it's characters, and it's storyline is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.  
-I DO NOT own _Sailor Moon_ , it's characters, it's concept, or it's storyline. _Sailor Moon_ , it's characters, it's concept, and it's storyline is owned by Naoko Takeuchi.  
-I DO NOT own any of the music featured in my fanfictions. The lyrics/music belongs to their respected artists.

 **OWNERSHIP CLAIM**

-I DO own Princess Tahira/Serenity Rivera/ Sailor Lunar Angel/Sailor Fate, her storyline, and her concept.  
-I DO own the cover images - as well as the art seen on my other fan fictions. Be respectful to my art and DO NOT steal it.

 **STORY INFORMATION**

-I will be using the English names, as that is the version I grew up with. Don't like it? Stop reading.  
-This story begins as a vague memory playing in Serenity's head of her past life. From Ancient Egypt, we will be brought to season 1 episode 43, Legendary Heroes, Part 1.  
-Even though Serenity is a _Sailor Moon_ OC, she won't be a "Sailor Senshi" in this story, but she will be a magical warrior - more so for the beginning story.  
- _ **Bold-italic**_ phrases will indicate Ronnie's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. _Italic_ phrases will indicate a sound being made. When you see "..." it means the point-of-view has shifted. When you see "/" it means there's been a shift in time.  
-The song for this story will be "Moon Pride" by Momoiro Clover Z, from the _Sailor Moon Crystal_ soundtrack, with the English lyrics written and covered by SeilinKim on Youtube.

 **CHARACTER INFORMATION**

 **Name:** Serenity Rivera  
 **Age:** 16  
 **Hair:** Moonlight Silver - Ponytail(Serenity), 2 Heart-shaped Odango with 2 Ponytails(Lunar Angel), Ponytails Wrapped with Braids(Princess Tahira)  
 **Eyes:** Sapphire Blue(Serenity), Cherry Blossom Pink(Lunar Angel), Amethyst(Princess Tahira)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Family...  
** **1:** King Apollo and Queen Harmonia - Mother and Father  
A child was born on the moon kingdom known as Phantasia. Me. My life was pretty normal, for a royal, anyway. Of course I underwent training to be proper princess, however, mother and father soon realized that I couldn't be molded into a that which was expected of me; I was regal and iconic, yes, but I also went on mini adventures and had a tendency to uphold justice. One day, mother and father brought me down to the Earth, a planet our kingdom overlooked and one I was ever so curios about, to renew our treaty with it's most powerful ruler, Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen, in a country called Egypt. Who knew just how much one visit could change my life?  
 **2:** Pearl Rivera and Andrew Rivera - Mother and Father  
I was born in America, sole daughter to Pearl and Andrew Rivera. Mother is a music teacher who was like a mother to many of her students. Father is a CEO of an entertainment industry, Phantasy Creations - a name he based around a kingdom I spoke much of from my childhood - that eventually partnered with the infamous Kaiba Corporation. One day, Kaiba Corporation requested that a representative from father's company go to Japan, so that a new product could be tested, and the metaphorical marriage could ensue. I volunteered, which obviously sparked debates from both my parents, but father's company was booming and he couldn't manage a business, let alone a move, and mother, well, her kids needed her. Taking those key factors into consideration, the discussion was settled; I was going to represent father, and the company, in Japan. However, there were compromises: I had to call them when I arrived and when I departed, and once I was finished beta testing Kaiba Corporations' product, I was to return home. These were also the conditions given to Kaiba Corporation, which was accepted as they wished to continue the partnership, and they even took care of housing and school fees for me. As soon as I arrived in the Japanese city, that's where things got a little, dare I say, complicated...  
 **Personality:** Responsible, motherly, cautious, analytical, justice-oriented, passionate, and fun.  
 **Alternate Self:** Lunar Angel  
As the title dictates, Lunar Angel, is an alternate version of myself; not in the sense where she is completely different than I am, but in the sense where she's an upgraded version of myself.  
 **Past Self:** Princess Tahira  
Pretty self-explanatory; she is my past self, the person I was in my past life.  
 **Distinguishing Marks/Features:** For starters, my hair; my hair appears white in artificial lighting, but in the light of the moon, it shines like silver, and even appears to glow without literally doing so. And though this isn't physical feature, I do have a guardian who watches over me, and even speaks to me in my dreams, the Dark Magician Girl - yes, she's a Duel Monster, but it I have a feeling it's much deeper than that.


End file.
